An unexpected confession of love
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Chaos, Tomoki se va al mundo del Synapse para llevar a Chaos hacia la casa de Daedalus, mientras que en la tierra, Nymph piensa en los suceso que han pasado en la batalla contra Chaos y con Tomoki. ¿Qué sucedera a partir de ahora? (Tomoki x Nymph) One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^^ para los que me seguís aquí en fanfiction el ultimo capitulo de "amor entre sempai y kouhai" va a tardar un poco... a lo que iba hoy os traigo un one-shot de _Sora no Otoshimono_ , al decir verdad recién acabe la segunda temporada del anime así que este one-shot transcurrirá después de la batalla contra Chaos, osea el penúltimo capitulo de la segunda temporada, ya que se me ocurrió hacer un "pequeña" historia de una pareja que a mi parecer me empezó a gustar, sí, hablo de Tomoki x Nymph... Se que esta serie, el manga ya acabo así que en los reviews no quiero spoilers del final ya que quiero leer el manga ^^' en fin comencemos, Sora no Otoshimono no me pertenece sino su creador Suu Minazuki.**

\- Blah, blah, blah (personaje hablando)

\- _Blah, blah, blah_ (Personaje pensado)

 **An unexpected confession of love**

 **(Tomoki x Nymph)**

Esta historia comienza cuando Ikaros, Nymph y Astraea lucharon contra la Angeloid con ropa de moja y rubia, Chaos, una de las Angeloids de segunda generación, después de esa batalla, todo volvió a la normalidad o en casos de Tomoki "Paz y tranquilidad", cuando terminaron la batalla, Tomoki y Sugata se fueron al mundo del Synapse, gracias a la máquina de Nymph, para ir a la casa (o base) de la creadora Angeloids (Ikaros,Nymph y Astraea) Daedalus para llevar a Chaos con ella, cosa que agradece la peliazul al castaño y al peliplatino, se disponían a irse cuando Daedalus llamó a Tomoki.

 **Casa de Daedalus.**

Daedalus: Tomo-kun ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto la creadora de las Angeloids de primera generación.

Tomoki: Si ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto el castaño curioso.

Daedalus: He visto desde mi monitor los que dijiste a mi hija Nymph, ¿De verdad vas a ser su amo? - pregunto ella curiosa.

Tomoki: ¡C-Claro! Pero no oficialmente...quiero decir... no la voy a tener encadenada como lo está Ikaros.- dijo el pervertido explicando.- Quiero que ella se siente libre, tanto ella como Ikaros y Astraea, ademas...- dijo el sonrojado cosa que no paso de desapercibido la peliazul.- Quiero que Nymph sea feliz ya que a pasado por mucho.

Daedalus se quedo en shock por las palabras de Tomoki pero después se salio del shock.

Daedalus: Tomo-kun, gracias por cuidar de mis hijas y hacerlas feliz en especial a Nymph.- dijo ella con sinceridad.- Tomo-kun, ¿Qué sientes por Nymph?.- pregunto ella seriamente.

Tomoki se puso rojo ya que le pillo con la guardia baja.

Tomoki: ¡N-no lo se!...No se que siento por Nymph, Daedalus.- dijo el sincero pero a la vez nervioso.

Daedalus: ¿No lo sabes? - pregunto ella cosa que el castaño negó con la cabeza.- _Tal vez no sepa los sentimientos de Nymph por el._ \- pensaba ella sobre los sentimientos de la tsundere peliazul (osea Nymph), mientras que pensaba el portal para ir a su mundo se abrió.

Sugata: Vamonos, Tomoki. - dijo el peliplatino ajustándose las gafas.

Tomoki: ¡Hai! - dijo el alegremente.

Daedalus: ¡Espera Tomo-kun! - grito ella cosa que el castaño se fijase en ella dando a entender ¿qué es lo que pasaba?.- Tomo-kun antes de que te vallas, si no sabes que sientes por Nymph, te aconsejo que pienses sobre ella.- aconsejo ella al castaño.

Tomoki: ¡P-Pero los Angeloids no son humanos! - exclamó el castaño.

Daedalus: Tienes razón, no son exactamente humanos pero lo son gracias a ti.- dijo ella sonriendo.- a pesar de tener poderes, no significa que no sean humanos Tomo-kun, puedes estar con ellas como si fueran una humana de verdad, y sin contar que puedes reproducirte con ella sin ningún problema.- dijo ella sabiendo lo pervertido que es Tomoki, cosa que se puso rojo el castaño.

Tomoki: ¡S-Sera mejor que me valla! ¡No quiero que los demás se preocupen!- dijo el intentado cambiar de tema.- ¡Adiós Daedalus! Y me lo pensare ¿De acuerdo?

Tomoki entro en el portal dejando sola a Daedalus.

Daedalus: _Se que lo harás Tomoki... Se nota que sientes algo por mi hija Nymph.- pensó_ ella mirando al lugar donde se fue el castaño.

En ese mismo momento en que charlaron Tomoki y Daedalus, en la Tierra.

 **Mundo "La Tierra" - Casa de Tomoki.**

Nymph mientras restauraba la memoria de Ikaros esta pensaba.

(Para lo que no hallan visto el cap, si quieren leer este spoiler esta bajo de vuestra responsabilidad: **Ikaros al sentir cosas por Tomoki, se "sobrecalienta" y según ella su "reactor" le pasaba algo malo y decidió a eliminar todo sus recuerdos que tenía con Tomoki, pero no de forma permanente según Nymph.** El capitulo que hice este mini-spoiler es del capitulo 10 de la segunda temporada).

Nymph: _Tomoki...¡al final me lo dijo! ¡al final se convertirá en mi amo! -_ pensó ella feliz recordando lo que dijo Tomoki.

 **- _Flashback -_**

 **La Tierra – lugar de la batalla contra Chaos (Capitulo 11) – hace unas horas.**

Chaos había atrapado a Ikaros, Astraea y a Nymph, Chaos estaba apunto de matar a Ikaros hasta que se escucho una voz, era Tomoki.

Tomoki: ¡Detente! - grito Tomoki llegando al lugar agitado.- ¡No mueras, Ikaros! ¡Es una orden! - ordeno el castaño a la Angeloid pelirrosa.- ¡Tienes que obedecer las órdenes de tu Amo, no importa qué, ¿Cierto?! - pregunto el castaño intentando animar a la pelirrosa, después miro a las otras dos Angeloids.- ¡Nymph, Astrarea, ustedes también! ¡Si no tienen un amo, seré vuestro amo!- exclamó el sorprendiendo a Nymph.- ¡Les daré ordenes la veces que haga falta!

Nymph: Tomoki...-dijo ella mirando fijamente al castaño.

(Aquí paro el flashback para la gente que no hayan visto el Capitulo 11 de la segunda temporada y para los que lo hayan visto pues sabrán lo que paso después xD.)

 **- _Fin del Flashback -_**

 **Mundo "La Tierra" - Casa de Tomoki – Actualidad.**

Nymph: _¡Que bien que Tomoki sea mi amo! Antes de irse dijo que iba a hablar con Delta y conmigo, será ¿por el tema de que él sea nuestro amo? -_ Se pregunto a si misma.

Mientras que la peliazul pensaba, ya había acabado de restaurar los recuerdos de Ikaros con Tomoki, Astraea y Nymph se alegraron de que Ikaros ya se había recuperado, después de esa alegria apareció Sohara y le pregunto si la quería acompañar a comprar alimentos para la cena, cosa que la pelirrosa acepto, mientras tanto en otro lugar...

 **Mundo "La Tierra" - Entrada al instituto.**

Tomoki y Sugata disponían de irse a sus respectivas casa, pero el peliplatino agarro el brazo de Tomoki, y este se sorprendió.

Tomoki: ¿Qué sucede, Sugata-sempai? - pregunto el incrédulo por lo que hacia su sempai.

Sugata: Tomoki...he escuchado la conversación con Daedalus, Tomoki, debes pensar sobre lo que ella te dijo, yo en eso no te puedo ayudar.- decía el peliplatino sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar el castaño dejándolo sorprendido.- Ese asunto debes buscar la respuesta por ti mismo, piensatelo.

Al decir eso ultimo, Sugata se fue a su "casa" dejando a Tomoki pensando, mientras pensaba se dirigía a su casa.

Tomoki: _¿Qué pienso de Nymph? -_ pensó el pervertido preguntándose a si mismo.- _Pienso que a pesar de ser plana...Es bastante bonita, es muy inteligente y me gusta cuando se muestra su lado Tsundere.-_ Pensó este sonrojado.- _Hasta hace poco comprendí un poco como se sentía ella, ella no tenía amo, no tenía sus alas, se sentía como una inútil, y yo no me dí cuenta, me siento estúpido. -_ Pensó este con un tono triste.- _cada vez que la veo triste, me siento mal, cuando la veo feliz me hace sentir felicidad...por fin entendí lo que siento por Nymph...estoy...¡Enamorado de ella! -_ Pensó el pervertido rojo.-Daedalus si me estas viendo...quiero que sepas...Que la respuesta es... ¡Estoy enamorado de Nymph! - Grito el mirando hacia el cielo.

En el otro mundo, en el Synapse la creadora de Nymph, Astraea y Ikaros Daedalus, estaba observando a Tomoki y escucho lo que dijo y susurro para si misma.

Gracias Tomo-kun por amar a Nymph

cuídala...

Tomoki al decir, eso fue directamente a su casa...

 **Mundo "La Tierra" - Casa de Tomoki.**

Tomoki había llegado a su casa y fue recibido con un abrazo de la tsundere peliazul.

Nymph: ¡Bienvenido, Tomoki! - Dijo ella alegremente.

Tomoki al estar cerca de Nymph se puso rojo.

Tomoki: ¡H-Hola Nymph! - dijo el nervioso.

Después de ese recibimiento, ambos se fueron al salón para hablar sobre el tema de que Tomoki sea maestro de Nymph y Astraea.

Tomoki: A ver, Nymph...Astraea.- dijo el mirando a las dos Angeloids.- Sere vuestro amo pero no de forma oficial, es decir que no las voy a encadenar.- dijo el seguro de sus palabras.

Astraea: ¡Vale! -Dijo ella alegremente.

Nymph: Aa...vale...-dijo ella desilusionada cosa que el castaño lo noto.

Tomoki: Nymph pero al no ser oficial, puedes considerarme como tu amo, digo esto porque quiero que sentáis libre, me refiero, a que si os aburris de mi o no quiera aceptar mis ordenes, tenéis la decisión de aceptar o no, quiero que ambas seáis felices.- dijo el sonriendo.

Al explicar eso, Nymph se alegro, no solo porque el castaño se ofreció a ser su amo, si no porque le han dado libertad de aceptar cualquier orden o no y también que el quiera que ella sea feliz, acto seguido abrazo de nuevo al castaño, el acepto el abrazo, cosa que lo noto Astraea.

Astraea: _Sera mejor dejarlos solo –_ pensó ella mirando la escena con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Bueno yo me voy, mi sensei me dijo que me iba a invitar a comer...¡nos vemos! - dijo ella inventando una excusa para dejarlos a sola, al decir eso ultimo se fue volando.

La pareja estaban a solas, ya que Ikaros al recuperarse se fue con Sohara a comprar ingredientes para la cena.

Nymph: _¡Es mi oportunidad! Sino lo hago ahora...me arrepentiré.-_ pensó ella con decisión.- Etoo... ¿Tomoki? - dijo ella nerviosa.

Tomoki: Si...¿Qué pasa Nymph? - pregunto el sonriendo aun abrazando a la peliazul.

Nymph: ¿Q-Qué piensas de mí? - pregunto ella sonrojada cosa que el castaño se puso nervioso.

Tomoki: _Se lo diré, diré lo que siento por ella, se merece ser feliz después del sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar...espero que mi amor por ella sea correspondido._ \- Pensó este rojo.- ¡B-Bueno lo que pienso de ti es que...! Eres muy hermosa a pesar de ser plana.- dijo el con sinceridad cosa que sonrojo a la peliazul.- Eres inteligente, y me gusta cuando sacas tu lado tsundere jejeje.- dijo el algo divertido cosa que provoco a la peliazul se molestara un poco.- Nymph...yoo...-dijo el rojo.- _¡Idiota dilo de una vez! -_ Pensó el castaño.- ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! - confeso el castaño su sentimientos.

Nymph al escuchar eso se quedo sorprendida ya que su sueño se hizo realidad, el castaño se enamoro de ella.

Nymph: ¡Yo también estoy enamorada de ti Tomoki! - dijo ella correspondiendo los sentimientos del pervertido.- ¡No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento! - dijo ella feliz.

Tomoki: Nymph ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - dijo el castaño feliz por saber que su amor fue correspondido.

Nymph: ¡Claro Tomoki! - Dijo ella muy alegre.

Acto seguido el castaño beso a la peliazul, era un beso suave e inexperto ya que ambos se daban su primer beso (El beso de Ikaros no cuenta en este fic ^^'), el beso duro como 30 segundos y ambos se separaron. Pero no notaron que alguien los observaba, era Astraea.

Astraea: _Idiota, espero que hagas feliz a Nymph-sempai si veo que la haces llorar te mato.-_ pensó ella decidida.

Tomoki: Nymph ya te dije lo que pienso de ti...ahora te pregunto...¿Qué piensas de mi? - dijo el alegre.

Nymph: A pesar de que eres un pervertido sin remedio, eres muy amable y ayudas a tus amigos aunque lo hagas inconscientemente.- dijo ella mirando cariñosamente a su novio y el castaño solo sonrie.- Te amo...Tomoki-kun.- dijo ella apunto de besar al castaño.

Tomoki: Yo también, Nymph-chan.- dijo el pervertido dándole otro beso a su novia.

Al terminar de besarse, ambos se rieron y se abrazaron de nuevo.

Tomoki: Nymph-chan. - hablo el castaño.

Nymph: ¿Dime Tomoki-kun? - dijo ella cariñosamente.

Tomoki: Gracias por aparecer en mi vida.- dijo el con sinceridad.

Nymph al escuchar eso le dio un beso en la mejilla del castaño.

Nymph: Yo también, Tomoki-kun...Te amo.

Tomoki: Yo también te amo.- dijo el castaño.

Ambos se dieron otro beso, al terminar de besarse, miraron al cielo, pensando como serán sus vidas a partir de ahora...o ¿Quien sabe que pensaran esta pareja? Eso no se sabe...

 **FIN**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este One-shot de Tomoki x Nymph, me encanta más esta pareja que el "Tomoki x Ikaros o Tomoki x Sohara". Dejad vuestras opiniones en los Reviews.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD :D que tengáis un buen día.**

 **PD: Para los que me siguen o siguen la historia de "Amor entre sempai y kouhai", os pido paciencia ya que por ahora no se me ocurre alguna idea de como comenzar el capitulo final, pero tengo ya una idea de como acabara...solo os pido que tengáis paciencia ^^'**


	2. Nota: Empezar de cero

**Nota**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como podéis apreciar he cambiado el nombre de usuario de FanFiction, pero todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Verán, he decidido comenzar de cero, ósea reescribiré mis antiguos fics y los mejorare…Os preguntareis ¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Sencillo, en el capítulo de No Oppai No Life (Qué por cierto lo eliminaré para reescribirlo y que no haya Traición Cliché y sin sentido) me sentía "Vacío", no me llenaba a la hora de escribir.**

 **Sobre el tema de No Oppai No Life, lo voy a quitar ya que YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE TRAICIÓN CLICHÉ. Lo siento si esto os ofende o sienta mal, pero es lo que pienso. Siempre es la misma temática, Rias abandona a Issei…se arrepiente…Issei siendo full overpower superando a todos con sol capítulos…Sí, reconozco que ese fic hice ESE cliché y no lo niego, pero eso se va a cambiar.**

 **Si por esto dejan de seguirme las historias que tengo, lo entiendo. Para aquellos que me seguirá mis historias a pesar de esta noticia, sois dignos lectores y que os gusta de verdad mis historias.**

 **Bueno dejando eso, aquí os dejare mis fics que va a rescribirse y por qué.**

* * *

 **Love after the battle:** Fue mi primer One-shot de DXD, pero cambiare el título y la escritura.

 **An unexpected confession of love:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, cambiare el título y su escritura.

 **Si pudiera decirte:** Fue mi segundo One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, puede que cambie el idioma del titulo y cambio la escritura.

 **Amor entre sempai y kouhai:** Fue mi primera historia con capítulos de DXD, Aquí cambiare muchas cosas, Titulo, escritura y la historia ya que me dí cuenta que puse la relación de Issei y Koneko demasiado rápido y forzoso.

 **No llores más mi ángel:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Oreimo, cambiare su escritura y titulo.

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Akame ga Kill, cambiare solo el titulo de la misma y cambio algunas cosas que comento en el fic.

 **Blue Love:** Fue mi primer fic de Nisekoi, arreglare algunos errores que hay en ese fic.

 **The Pain of Betrayal:** Fue mi primer fic de Date a Live, corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Flaming Love:** Reescrito de mi anterior fic de DXD "Pain of Love", corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Yui no Ai** : Mi primer fic de To Love-Ru, solo cambiare algunas cosas que comento y de paso añado el ultimo capitulo.

 **No Oppai No Life** : la "mancha" que tengo, lo reescribire TODO y se llamara Love in the game.

 **We think the same:** Es un reescrito de un autor que se encuentra desaparecido, pero lo rescribo para hacer honor a su fic. No cambiare mucho solo mi nombre :P.

 **Yuuki Rito:** **La Llamas de la Voluntad** , lo mismo, solo cambiare algunas cosas.

 **Knight Of Zodiac Ω DXD** , solo cambio mi nombre xD.

* * *

 **Bien después de esto, queda deciros que espero que comprendáis mis motivos. Subiré primero el reescrito de Yui no Ai junto con el capítulo final (que todavía está en fase de desarrollo del ultimo capitulo) y después subiré mis anteriores fics, y hasta que no termine con los reescritos, no actualizare ningún fic.**

 **También subiré esto en cada uno de mis fics, y cuando los tenga ya todo hecho, eliminare esa nota.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, se despide para siempre Uchiha-Issei-DXD y saludos como ElswordKirigaya97.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

* * *

 **PD: Esta nota se eliminará cuando empiece a subir los reescritos y este mensaje se enviara en TODOS mis fics.**


	3. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
